


It's a Comfort Thing

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [13]
Category: The Sincerest Form of Flattery
Genre: IM SORRY UHH I HAD TO PUT THIS HERE SO I WOULDN'T BREAK THE FLOW, Other, soo... yeah, this is fanfiction my sister made me write for my own ten minute play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Tasha has a stuffed panther. Now, Addison needs to get her own. If she wants to be a successful copy, everything has to be perfect.





	It's a Comfort Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 13 - Stuffed Animal
> 
> (Except I don't know if this qualifies as femslash... because I couldn't bring myself to do it because Addison is mean)

Tasha had a stuffed pather on her bed. And now, Addison needed to find the exact same one. It wasn’t at Walmart, or at Target. It had to be a gift from her childhood, which was taxing, because it might be hard to get ahold of.

“T,” Addison asked, lolling her head off of the other girl’s bed, holding her panther against her chest. “What’s your panther’s name?”

Tasha looked up from her biology homework, blinking. “Uhh, Blackie.”

“Blackie. That’s creative.”

Tasha winced. “Don’t joke. I know, it’s cheesy.”

Addison shook her head. “No, no! It’s cute. I love it.” She pulled the panther in closer to her chest. “He’s so soft. Where did you get him?”

“I got  _her_ ,” Tasha put a particular emphasis on the word, “from my grandmother. I’m not sure where she got her. I’ve had Blackie ever since I was really little.”

“Oh, so holding onto it is like a comfort thing?” Addison’s fingers hunted for the tag. The tag might help to tell her the manufacturer or store or something.

“I guess so.” Tasha was blushing a little. “I just like having her around.”

Addi had located the tag, and it belonged to some weird brand she’d never heard of. She took a mental note of the company name. “It’s sweet. Just like you, T.”

Tasha blushed deeper, burying her head in her notes. “Come on, Addi. I need to do my homework.”

“Alright, alright. If you value your homework more than your friend, that’s alright with me.” Addison turned her gaze back to the panther, setting it up standing on her chest. She made little growling noises as she played with its paws. Finally, she got Tasha’s attention again.

“Fine,” the skater said, but with a little laugh on her voice. “What do you want, Addi?”

Addi rolled over, letting Blackie fall to the floor. “I want to go skating!”

“Right now?”

“Yeah! Please, T? You can do your homework later. Please, please. Please?”

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Tasha brushed her notes aside and stood up. “Okay. But just this once. I really do need to study.”

Addison leaped up, following Tasha out of her room and closing the door securely behind them. Before she locked the room, she could see Blackie lying abandoned where she’d kicked it under the bed. Its beady eyes stared into her soul, but Addison ignored any guilt. If she couldn’t figure out where to buy her own Blackie, she would just have to get rid of the original. That was the way things worked. Without a second glance, she locked the door and raced down the stairs, to where T was waiting for her.


End file.
